New Friends, New Problems
by BlackMoonTiger
Summary: Did Kiri just agree to go on a date with Kei? Who's the new guy and why are Kiri and him so close? Narumi's feelings start to change for Kiri when he starts to teach her how to draw. My first fanfiction. KiriXNarumi with suggestions of other couples.
1. Kiri Makes Plans

This is my first fan fiction so please just read and tell me what you think. And be gentle, no flames. Beauty Pop ROCKS! I love Kiri X Narumi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Be aware that this starts on a Thursday!

" " means talking

' ' means thoughts

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Beauty Pop even though I wish I did.L

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. Kiri Makes plans

"Hey! Kiri-chan!" yelled a hyper boy with a visor.

"Hmm?" sleepy chestnut eyes looked up at the boy standing by her desk.

"So loud…what is it Kei?"

"Hey! Hey! I want to ask you something!"

"So shoot." Kiri said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Well, I asked Occhi but he said no; then I asked Naru-Naru but he just hit me and yelled. So I was wondering do you want to go with me?" Kei asked jumping up and down.

"Huh? Go where? Speak more clearly Kei."

"This weekend. A new candy store opened and I hear they have the best snacks! So do you wanna go?"

"Hmm…I'll go but you have to buy me snacks too. Deal?"

Kiri said with a serious look in her eye.

"Okay! I'll come by and pick you up at 1:00 ok?" Kei asked excited.

Kiri smiled so suddenly at Kei that it surprised him and caused a blush to cross his face.

"Ok, sound great Kei. See you this weekend," Kiri said then laid her head back down and fell asleep.

Kei stood there looking down at her suddenly at a loss for words.

"O-Ok. See you then Kiri-chan." Kei said as he ran out of the class with a more then red face.

"Dammit! Where's Kei? He's late!" shouted Narumi.

Ochiai sat at his computer trying to ignore Narumi's shouting.

When Kei ran in, his face completely red and a big smile on his face. Ochiai raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior.

"Your late Kei! What was the hold up?!" Narumi shouted.

"Nothing, just…Kir- uh never mind! What are we doing today Naru-Naru?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME **NARU-NARU!**" Narumi shouted at Kei completely ignoring the start of Kiri's name. Ochiai who never misses any details looked questionably at Kei. But Kei just ignored him and acted like his innocent self. After Narumi calmed down, he told them of his plan to train over the weekend. At this Kei looked up.

"Nope!" he said.

The room went silent. Narumi and Ochiai stared at Kei as he stood there smiling.

"What?" Narumi and Ochiai asked at the same time.

"I'm busy this weekend. Can we do it another time?"

"Well just cancel you plans! Right Kazuhiko?" Narumi yelled turning to Ochiai.

Kazuhiko pushed up his glasses. "Narumi, I always wonder if you'll make us death one day. But Kei can you tell us what exactly your doing this weekend that's so important?"

"Hmm that's a secret!" Kei said smiling.

"Well, whatever it is CANCEL IT! It's obviously not important and just a waste of time!" Narumi said then stomped out of the room.

"Do you have to do whatever it is this weekend Kei? You can't reschedule?"

"No! I have to go. I promised!"

"Ok, ok if its that important to you we can do this another time."

"Yay! Thank you Occhi!"

Ochiai twitched at the nickname Kei was always calling him.

"What's wrong Ochiai? You don't like you nickname?"

Just hearing her voice made Ochiai's heart skip a beat. He quickly turned to the window, where Kiri was leaning.

"Ko-Koshiba-san. What brings you here?" Ochiai asked hoping she decided to come in.

"Nothing much, just bored and decided to check-out what you guys were doing." Kiri's eye's roamed the room and seemed to be looking for something. "Where's Naru-Naru?"

"Not here. Why are you looking for Naru-Naru Kiri-chan?" Kei asked.

Kiri looked over at Kei and noticed he looked a bit upset by what she asked. So decided to change the subject.

She sighed. "No reason. So what's SP up to today?"

"Well, we were in the middle of discussing it when Narumi got upset again and left." Ochiai stated.

"So, just the usual going on here. Well I'm gonna go look for Kanako and Tarotard." With that she left. Ochiai just sighed and turned back to his computer. When he noticed he didn't hear any munching sounds coming from Kei. He turned to see Kei still staring at where Kiri was a few minutes ago. Thinking nothing of it he turned back to his work. To bad he didn't notice the small taint of pink upon Kei's cheeks.

Narumi stomped down the halls still clearly upset. 'Stupid Kei! Always getting me mad and acts as if it's no big deal!'

"Hey Naru-Naru," said a nonchalant voice.

Narumi froze mid-step. And turned to his rival. She just stood there and stared at him with a bored expression.

Narumi sighed. "So not cute." He looked back up st her to see she looked irritated by what he said. 'She's starting to show more emotions. This could be fun.' Just as he was about to say something…

"Naru-Naru," she said slowly with a smirk.

"What did I tell you about calling me Naru-Naru?! Call me SENPAI! SENPAI!"

"Naru-Naru senpai."

"Argh! Just forget it!"

This time Kiri sighed. 'He gets upset so easily.'

"I just wanted to ask you something. Jezz."

"Well, I'm glad your finally starting to notice the genius skills of I, Shogo Narumi, the next number 1 top hairstylist!"

"If your gonna act like this I'll just ask Ochiai to help me."

Narumi stopped and watched as she was walking away. He had noticed that Kazuhiko was starting to show some feelings towards Kiri. Just the thought of them alone together made him really mad. He started to fell a small hatred for him. Which was surprising since he was his best friend.

"Wait! Mussyhead!"

Kiri stopped and merely glanced at Narumi to show she heard him.

"You don't have to ask Kazuhiko. I guess I can spare some time to help you. What is it first?"

Kiri sighed but turned to Narumi. She looked down. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"I need help on how to draw." she said bluntly.

"Well your drawings do suck." Kiri glares. "But I guess I can help you. Don't go telling others! It will have to be a secret. How about everyday after school at your house? My house is too loud with my little sister around."

"Hmmm..I guess that's alright. When do you want to start?"

"Today?"

"I guess that's fine. See you after school then Naru-Naru." Kiri turned and continued walking away as Narumi watched her leave. 'Well that was weird. She sure is acting different.'

'Well today sure was eventful. I wonder were Kanako and Tarotard are.'

"Kiri-chan."

"Huh?" Kiri turned around to find Kanako waiting for with lunch as well.

"Oh, Kanako. Where have you been?"

"Umm I went to go get us lunch. Where have you been Kiri-chan?"

"Oh, no where special. Did you get me juice?"

"Of course!" Kanako said with a smile.

"Umm..are you gonna be busy this weekend Kiri-chan?"

"I guess you can say that. I'll be busy for quite a while Kanako. So I won't be able to hang out as much. Sorry."

"Oh that's alright Kiri-chan."

Kiri looks over at Kanako who just out her head down. Kiri looked down then stood up. Then pulled Kanako up.

"We'll hang out soon. Don't worry."

Kanako smiled. "Ok. Until then Kiri-chan."

"Until then."

_after school_

Kiri stood waiting by the school gate. She watched as everyone left until almost everyone was gone. 'Where is he? Did he forget? Dumb Naru-Naru. Oh well might as well head home.' Just turning to leave she heard someone say her name.

"Kiri-chan?"

"Huh?" Kiri turned and saw someone she never thought she would see again. She smiled and ran to hug him.

"I can't believe your back. We have lots to talk about. But right now I'm just glad to see you."

"Same here."

"Do you want to come over to see Shampoo?"

"Sure. Let's go." He grabbed Kiri's hand and lead the way.

5 minutes after they left Narumi shows up.

"Dammit! Where's Kiri? We didn't even decide on a place to meet. That was half an hour wasted. Well might as well head to her house. Maybe she's there."

So Narumi headed towards Kiri's house unaware of the strange string of events about to follow from here on out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and will continue to read to the next chapter which I am now writing. Please be patient. No flames. And sorry for any errors. L Kiri is kinda OCC and I added my own made-up character soon to be revealed.

This is a Kiri X Narumi. With just hints towards other couples.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. New enemy

Yay second chapter! Sorry it took so long. Sorry! Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! Thank you: nejisakura, Neco-chan, Sora Tsubasa, cxvxs, catskid100, Otaku Nayami, Swistcy, DSB95, Lost Animus, AmayaKitty, angelwriter77, mlk, and Lost strawberrii vampire._ Be aware any story I ever tried to write, only ever made it to chapter one. So don't expect much from chap. 2._ But I tried for you guys.

Beauty Pop Is The Best! ON WITH THE STORY!

--

Still on Thursday.

" " means talking

' ' means thoughts

Disclamer: I don't own beauty pop. Only in my dreams lol.

_--_

_Chapter 2. New Enemy_

When Kiri and her friend approached her house. She saw her dad outside smoking. Seiji looked up surprised to see Kiri holding a boy's hand. But when he saw who it was he smiled and stood to greet them.

"Well, look who's back. Mizuno-san."

"Long time no see Seiji-san."

"I could say the same thing," he laughs. "And I see someone's really glad your back." Seiji said then chuckled at the sight of his daughter acting lively.

"Rio lets go find Shampoo." Kiri said tugging on his arm.

"Ok, ok lets go Ki-chan."

Kiri smiled just hearing her old nickname only Rio called her. They walked in still holding hands as Seiji watched then leave. Happy that Kiri's old friend finally returned.

Narumi marched to Kiri's house mumbling to himself about Mussy-head not waiting for him. He finally approached the Koshiba Salon. He saw her dad sitting outside with a smile on his face.

"Hey uh. Mr. Koshiba is Muss-I mean Kiri-san here?" Narumi asked awkwardly.

"Hmm?" Seiji looked at Narumi and remembered him to be the kid that yelled a lot those times Kiri cut his hair. 'This could be interesting.'

"She's inside. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Narumi walked in hesitant. Feeling that when he walked in he would find something he wouldn't like. The lights were off and no one was inside. Something soft brushed Narumi's leg and scared him. He got mad at himself when he recognized it as Kiri's cat.

"Hey, where's Mussy-head?" He asked.

The cat started walking away, so Narumi followed him hoping it led him to Mussy-head.

……………………….

Shampoo led him to a room, then walked in, He took a peak inside and saw Kiri talking to someone. She was actually laughing and smiling! This came as a shock to Narumi but his shock turned to unexpected fury when he saw the guy she was talking to. Narumi examined the guy looking for any flaw or for some reason to hate him. Kiri's friend had strange dark midnight blue hair, that hung a little in his face and was long semi-long on the sides, and was long in the back. From where he was, he saw the guy had tied his hair with a ribbon and put it in a ponytail. The guy had dark green eyes and looked to be around to be around as tall as he was. He was wearing ripped jeans with a black t-shirt. He wore many black bracelets and arm bands and only a few necklaces. Not able to take it any more, Narumi knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kiri called still in a good mood. "Oh! Naru-Naru."

Narumi walked in. The whole time never talking his eyes of Rio and only talking a few glances at Kiri. Rio just smiled at Narumi. Narumi just glared at him. Then turned to Kiri.

"Where were you Mussy-head?! I spent an hour looking for you!" Narumi shouted.

"An Hour?" Kiri questioned with her normal attitude back.

"Ok, so only half an hour! But you didn't even tell me where to meet you!"

"Oh yeah. I was wondering about that."

Rio watched as they went back and forth in their argument. When he started to notice they never called each other by their names. They had nicknames for each other. He also noticed Kiri seemed happy arguing with this 'Naru-Naru' guy.

"Well, I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate you yelling at my Ki-chan." Rio said standing up hoping to be a bit intimidating. But noticed he was just as tall as Narumi.

"I can yell at who I want. Who are you anyway?!" Narumi yelled.

"My name is Rio Mizuno. Who are you?" Rio asked.

"I'm Shogo Narumi! I'm going to be the Top Beautician in Japan!"

"Wow, conceited much?" Rio asked with a smirk.

"Argh! Just get out!" Narumi shouted.

" Why should I? This isn't your room. The last time I checked it was Ki-chan's!" Rio yelled back.

Kiri sighed. She knew as soon as Rio met Naru-Naru there would be trouble. She laid down and tried to fall asleep. When she felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her around.

"eh?" Kiri replied.

"Hey! What do you think do you think your doing Muss-head?"

"Trying to sleep."

"We start our lessons today. Remember? I finally got that Mizuno guy out."

Kiri st up really quickly hoping to say bye to Rio. But forgot she was lying down and that Narumi was looking over her. She banged her head against Narumi's.

"Ow!" Both replied.

"Argh! What gave you the idea to sit up so fast, Mussy-head?" Narumi yelled.

"Who said you had to lean over me?" Kiri retorted.

"Ok, ok. Lets just get this lesson over with already." narumi said rubbing his head.

"Fine. What do we do?"

"First, go get some paper and pencils."

Rio was standing outside of Kiri's room. Wondering how he got ther. It took him a second to figure out how he got there. Rio just sighed and decided to head home. 'I can surprise her tomorrow.' Rio made his way downstairs and outside and met with Kiri's father again.

"Oh, Mizuno! I would have thought you'd want to stay longer." Seiji said.

"I did. But this loud, conceited, annoying guy kicked me out." Rio said angrily. "I should get home and unpack anyway."

Rio was walking away when Seiji said something that made him stop.

(while Rio was out of the room and on his way downstairs)

Narumi and Kiri were sitting on the floor leaning against her bed sketching. At least Narumi thought Kiri was Sketching. He looked over to see how it was going. He saw an angry face with what looked like jags of hair coming out. Narumi started to laugh, while Kiri shot him an annoyed look.

" I wouldn't be laughing considering it's you." Kiri said annoyed.

"WHAT?!" Narumi yelled now mad. "That looks nothing like me!"

" Now it does, Naru-Naru." Kiri said holding back her laughter. "How is this helping me anyway?"

"I wanted to see how you draw. You draw strait bold lines. When they should be more as strokes. Like this," Narumi said as he turned to a new paper and grabbed Kiri's hand that held the pencil. He moved her hand to the paper and made the main face. Then made long strokes for the hair.

" Remember hair usually needs a curve to it and make sure the rest of the hair strokes flow with the rest of it. Now try doing it on your own." Narumi let go of her hand and kept watching her to see how she would do. Her hand never moved.

………..

Kiri sat there. Her mind confused. 'He actually touched me and didn't freak out! And...and it kinda felt nice when he touched my hand. Huh? Why does my face feel warm?' With her free hand Kiri touched her warm face. 'Am I actually blushing?!' Narumi leaned forward to look at Kiri to see why she didn't start sketching.

'Why isn't Mussy-head…..huh? Is she actually blu-'

The door slammed open and Rio ran in. He pushed Narumi aside and hugged Kiri. He turned so Kiri couldn't see Narumi.

"Stay away from Ki-chan! She's MINE!" Rio said as he pointed at Narumi. 'How can I be so stupid! Calling each other by nicknames, hanging out together, Kiri messing with him! I was the one who was gonna be her boyfriend! Why would she want this conceited jerk?! I'm not gonna sit back and let this happen.' Rio stayed starring at Narumi.

Narumi stood up and glared at Rio.

"What's the big idea?!"

"Stay away from my Ki-chan." Rio said with a deadly look in his eye.

"Argh! You sound just like that smelly guy!" Narumi yelled.

Kiri got out of Rio's hug and stood up. Rio stood up trying to protect Kiri from Narumi.

"You mean Iori'san?" Kiri said with a bored look. "He's annoying. Rio you shouldn't act like him."

Rio turned to stone.

"Wha-? I would Never! But I'm the only one for you Ki-chan." Rio said with a determined look in him face. Seiji's words kept repeating I his head. ' "You left Kiri alone with her boyfriend?" No I'm the only one for her.'

Kiri sighed. "This again?"

Narumi still mad at Rio just turned to Kiri.

"Lesson's over today. Just practice what I showed you. But tomorrow make sure this guy," points at Rio, "Isn't here, got it? I can't work with people like him here."

"Ok. See you Naru-Naru." Kiri said bored. "Oh and tell Kei not to forget this Saturday."

"Yeah, yeah." Narumi said as he was leaving. While walking home it took him a moment to notice.

"Wait! This Saturday? Kei and Kiri? Is that why-," Narumi remembers Kei's red face and his secret, 'I bet he want it to be a date! Well, I hope he won't get upset when he meets Mizuno. Hmm.. I should find out what Kiri really thinks of Kei.' Narumi continued walking, never noticing a certain girl occupying his mind.

End chapter 2!

--

Thank you to all who actually stayed through to the end of this chapter. Thank you. Just so everyone knows I've only read up to vol 7. I can't wait for the next books to come out! Anyway if you read the end part of my profile you'll know I'm planning to try and draw pics for my story. Don't expect much. - Please be patient for the next chapter. Like I said I never made it past chapter 1 in all the stories I've written. So cross you fingers and wish me luck! **Please** **Review!**


	3. Not as Good as It Seems

Ok thanks to anyone who's willing to read this chapter! I'm not sure how it's turned out. But I tried. ^-^

Just so everyone knows, not sure if you know but in my story I have Kiri with long hair cause I think long hair suits her, sorry if you prefer her short hair. I'm SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!! I just graduated high school and I thought updating was a good way of celebrating it. ^-^

It's finally Friday for them!!! That means Kiri's and Kei's date is getting closer!~

" " means talking

' ' means thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beauty Pop, no matter how much I wish I did.

_Chapter 3. Not as good as it Seems_

Kei was walking down the hall with a sucker in his mouth, humming a tune.

So far his day was just great! He got chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, at school he was handed lots of sweets from girls and in all his classes he didn't have to do anything.

He was also glad it was finally Friday. He smiled at the thought of spending Saturday with Kiri. With nothing to do he decided to head to the Sp room.

He opened the door only to find Narumi there practicing as usual.

"Where's Occhi? Naru-Naru," Kei asked closing the door.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. Why?," Narumi replied not even looking at him.

"No reason," Kei said looking out the window opening, with a new box of snacks in hand.

Narumi sighed, 'I might as well tell him now.'

"Hey Kei-"

"Oh! I think lunch break is over. We should head back to class, Naru-Naru." Kei said already walking out of the room.

"Argh! You could at least wait till I'm done talking! And what did I tell you about calling me Naru-Naru!" Narumi yelled forgetting the earlier conversation he wanted to start.

~~Narumi and Kei go back to class~~

The teacher walks in with a smile.

"Alright everyone, take your seats. I have an announcement to make. We have a new student joining us today. You may come in now!" the teacher called to the door.

Narumi's eyes widened when he saw who walked in.

Rio walked in calmly. He stopped by the teacher and faced the class.

"Hello everyone! My name is Rio Mizuno. Nice to meet you. I hope we can all be friends." Rio said smiling.

Girls started chatting right away on how cute the new guy was. When Kei raised his hand.

"Yes, Kei?" the teacher asked.

"Can Mizuno-san sit next to me?!" Kei said excited.

'Urgh! Your making a big mistake Kei!' Narumi thought.

"Sure. Is that alright Mizuno-san?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Rio said.

Rio walked over to Kei and took the empty seat next to him.

"I like your style," Rio commented to Kei.

"Thanks! I can see your not a fan of the school uniform either." Kei said then laughed.

Rio was wearing a brown long sleeved turtleneck, with a light short sleeved yellow hooded sweater over it. With black jeans that had a few chains on it.

"Well, I kinda wanna be a fashion designer. Sometimes a change of style can boost someone's confidence. I want to help people feel better about themselves," Rio said looking forward.

"That's cool! Hey wanna come to our club room after school?" Kei whispered. The teacher kept glancing in their direction. Giving them the warning to stop talking.

"Sorry, I'm meeting someone. Maybe next time." Rio whispered back.

"Sure. Is it your girlfriend your meeting?" Kei asked with a grin.

Rio blushed and started doodling in is notebook.

"She's not my girlfriend yet. But she will be. We belong together."

Kei gave him a strange look. But then shrugged and faced the teacher again. 'That guy is strange, But at least I made a new friend! I wonder if Kiri will be there after school.' Just thinking about her brought a slight tinge of pink to Kei's cheeks.

~~After School~~

"HEY NARU-NARU!" Kei yelled.

"Must you be so loud!? What is it?" narumi yelled back.

"Have you met the new guy, mizuno-san?"

Narumi tensed up.

"Uh yeah! What about him? He's an idiot!" Narumi said angrily.

"Jeez. I was just wondering. He seems kinda strange but kinda cool too and-…"

Kei had stopped talking. Narumi turning around and saw Kei who seemed frozen. He walked over to see what had made Kei freeze like that. What he saw made him upset all over again.

~~~~~*~~~~~

*Outside during the time Kei was talking to Narumi*

Kiri was waiting for Rio. She had stood there for a while now and was starting to get sleepy. When she feels someone hug her from behind.

Kiri sighed but then smiled and turned her head.

"Hey Rio. What took you so long? I wanted to get to the store and buy Shampoo some sardine treats."

Rio laughed. 'Still the same Kiri.' He let her go and took her bag.

"We better get going then." Rio said with a smile.

"Yeah. Um can you hold on a sec. I need to do something really quick first." Kiri turned and headed towards the Sp's room window.

~~~~~*~~~~~~

*Back with Narumi and Kei*

When Kei saw Kiri get hugged by Rio. His mind was confused and he didn't understand how he felt. Then when Kiri smiled up at Rio, it was like a bucket of cold water was splashed on him. What ever gave him the idea that Kiri would want to hangout with someone like him? When she had someone as cool as Rio.

Too busy thinking, Kei hadn't even realized Kiri was at the window watching him.

"Hey Kei," Kiri said with a smile.

Kei jumped. But forced a smile feeling nervous.

"Uh, hey Kiri-chan!" ' What's wrong with me? Ok, just breath and everything will be fine.' Kei thought.

"Don't forget tomorrow at 1:00. Ok? I can't wait." Kiri said with a smile thinking of all the new sweets she will get to try. The she turned to Narumi.

" See you later Naru-Naru," she said with a wink.

Narumi knew Kiri meant her drawing lessons but he couldn't help but blush alittle from Kiri's wink. As he turned his face and muttered a "yeah". Kei was blushing from Kiri's smile but still managed to talk.

"Yeah! Me too!" Kei said forgetting his earlier feelings.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" Kiri said as she headed back over to Rio.

~~With Narumi and Kei~~

Kei's smile slowly disappeared as he watched Kiri walk off with Rio.

Narumi watched Kiri for a while then glanced at Kei. Then let out a big sigh. 'I don't think I'll be helping much if I talk about Rio with Kei.' Narumi glanced at Kei again, then shook his head and went back to practicing some more till he had to go over to Kiri's house.

~~With Kiri and Rio~~

"So…How long have you know this Naru-guy?" Rio asked nervously.

"Hmm? Oh, Narumi? For a while I guess. We're in the same club and we've even met up in L.A, once. While I was visiting my mom." Kiri said. "Why ask?"

"No reason! Just curious. Ha ha!" Rio said quickly. 'Darn it! At this rate Kiri will end up with the conceited jerk!'

Kiri looked up at Rio and saw he had a frustrated look.

' I guess I should get this over with before he starts to get too jealous.'

"Hey, Rio?" Kiri asked.

"Yeah?"

"How long are you gonna keep up with this 'belong together' thing?"Rio stopped and grabbed Kiri's arm to keep her from walking away.

"What are you talking about? I know we belong together. Who knows more about you then I do? I even helped you raise Shampoo. I was there when you accidentally cut your mom's ear-"

"Stop," Kiri whispered, but Rio didn't hear.

"I was there when your mom left for L.A. and you felt abandoned-"

"Stop"

"I was even there to save you when you where almost-"

"STOP!" Kiri yelled while covering his mouth with both hands.

"Please….stop." Her hands slid to his shoulders while hanging her head, As she stared at the floor, she blinked away tears that tried to come out.

"Ki-kiri…I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you." Rio said then hugged her.

"I know." Kiri said in an emotionless voice. "Lets just go now." Kiri pulled away from Rio and started walking. Rio looked at her, then cursed himself for bringing up something so painful. Then ran to catch up with her.

Thank you to anyone who read until the end. I'm sorry if it sucked. And I'm kinda out of ideas on what to do for the upcoming date. If you have any suggestions or ideas you want in the next chapter please tell me. I welcome all ideas! Again thank you to all who read this awful story. I await your reviews. ^-^


End file.
